A Nobody's Heart
by CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl
Summary: What is it like to be born without a heart and to be destined to fade back into the darkness when you die? What about when you are the Nobody of the Keyblade Master and a Princess of Heart?
1. Two Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_A Nobody's Heart_**

**_Ch.1: Two Hearts_**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl_**

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled as he ran up the steps of the Grand Hall. When he reached the top of the steps, he looked down to see a small red headl aying there lifeless. Donald and Goofy could only stand and watch Sora from behind the invisible barrier that was between them.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora cried out agian. Tears were starting to form behind his eyes.

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Sora's head snapped up to see Riku standing on the steps right above where Kairi lay.

"What?" he stammered. Then it hit him. "You...you're not Riku."

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps," the fake Riku replied.

"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Suddenly, Riku started to float in mid-air. "Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will be incomplete. It is time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora yelled, his hands waving at the air.

"But first, you must give the princess her heart back!" Sora's hands flew up to his chest as he fell to the ground. He could feelhis heart being pulled out of him.

"Sora!" Donald yelled from behind the barrier.

"What's-?" Sora gasped as he continued to hold onto his heart.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

Kairi...Kairi's inside of me?" Sora felt of his heart. He could feel her inside of him.

"I know all that there is to know," Riku replied matter-of-factly.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora asked, now grasping his heart tighter.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness," he answered, his voice growing deeper. Suddenly, Donald broke through the barrier and charged at him, but the fake Riku shoved him back into it.

"So I shall release you, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your powe. Open the door, lead me into the everlasting darkness!" Riku yelled out as he brought down his dark Keyblade on Sora.

"SORA!" Sora could hear Kairi's voicein his heart. Quickly, he blocked Riku's attack.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" he yelled as he pushed Riku back.

Sora leapt at Riku. Together, their Keyblades clashed. Sora flipped behind Riku and slashed at him. Riku blocked and stabbed back at Sora. Their Keyblades clashed together agian. They struggled to knock the other down. Suddenly, Sora saw an opening and slashed at Riku. His Keyblade hit him across the chest. Sora stepped back as Riku grabbed his heart. He watched as he slowly faded away with only his dark Keyblade left behind.

"Riku!" Sora cried out after him.

"Sora! Sora, look!" Sora turned around to look at Goofy and Donald, the barrier no longer seperating them.

"The..the Keyhole!" Goofy said, amazed. Sora looked down at his Keyblade then back at the Keyhole. He pointed the Keyblade at it, but nothing happened.

"It won't work. The Keyhole's not finished yet," Goofy quipped.

"What can we do?" Sora asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe we've gotta wake Kairi up," suggested Goofy.

"I think your right. If we can free her heart...but...but how?" Sora looked back over to where the dark Keyblade still rested. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder."

"Sora?" Goofy asked, his hand reaching out to Sora. Slowly Sora approached it and picked it up. He could feel the darkness within it.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy cried out.

"No, wait!" Donald yelled.

Sora smiled at them as he held the dark incarnation of the Keyblade above his chest. They would always remember that smile. It was so carefree and innocent. The first time they had seen it was when they had met in Traverse Town after their first battle agianst a Heartless. They had also seen it many times during their journey. It had even kept Donald's hopes up, but now even Goofy felt the sadness and burning of loss when they knew that this was the last time that they would see his radiant grin. Then it was gone as he plunged the dark Keyblade into his heart. Goofy and Donald watched as Sora's heart was released from his body into the small form of Kairi that lay lifeless on the floor. Suddenly, the hearts of the other six princesses returned to them. They continued to stare as Sora's body lit up.

"Sora...Sora!" Donald cried out one final time.

They looked over just in time to see Kairi's eyes flutter open. She immediately jumped up and ran over to Sora.

"Sora!" she cried out, but he disappeared before she could catch him.

* * *

_Suddenly, Sora was floating in the darkness. "What's...What's happening to me? Falling...falling...into darkness." He reached out as he continued to fall into the oblivion of darkness.

* * *

_

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess." Goofy, Donald, and Kairi turned to see a man with his hood down. "The Keyhole is complete. You have served your purpose, but now it's over." Instinctively, Donald and Goofy lift up their weapons.

"Don't make another move!" warned Donald.

"Do you think we can take him?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"I don't know!" Donald yelled back.

Ansem stepped forward. "Impossible..."

"NO!" They turned over to look at an image of Riku who had just appeared.

"Riku!" Kairi cried out.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!"Riku warned, still staring at Ansem. Suddenly, dark shapes wallowed out of the ground, slowly surrounding them. Kairi nodded. They turned and ran away from Ansem.

"What about the Keyhole?" asked Goofy as they continued to run.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald yelled over his shoulder. They continued to run as a Heartless silently followed them into the Entrance Hall.

Goofy turned back around only to see Kairi looking back."Kairi, hurry!"

"I can't leave them behind!' She replied.

"We can't stay here!" Donald yelled, pulling on her slender arm.

"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy pointed out.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald charged at the Heartless, swiping his wand at it. The Heartless only stepped back and looked back up at Donald, cocking its head to one side.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked as she ran over to the Heartless. She embraced it.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy cried out. Donald and Kairi turned to see a crowd of Heartless surrounding them.

"This time, I'll protect you," Kairi whispered to the Shadow Heartless as she wrapped her arms around it. Donald and Goofy charged at the Heartless, cutting throught them one at a time. Goofy charged at them while Donald cast Thunder to hit several at one time. Soon all of the Heartless were gone. When they turned back around, they were blinded by a light. When the light finally faded, they saw Sora with his arms around Kairi.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered into his soft blue and white jacket.

"Thanks...Kairi."

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed excitedly. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared out of nowhere, but the Beast jumped in front of them.

"Go on!" he commanded.

"Come with us!" Sora yelled back.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

"Alright," Sora sighed. "Let's get out of here." They turned and ran out of the Entrance Hall together.

AN: Even though this is very much like the cutscene in the game, this only sets the place for the other Nobodies.


	2. The Organization

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 

**_A Nobody's Heart_**

**_Ch.2: The Orga_****_nization_**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl_**

_"What's...what's happening to me? Falling...falling...into darkness."_

His golden hair waved around his sleeping face as he fell deeper into the dark abyss. Slowly, he opened his dark cerulean eyes. They seemed to focus. The pupils became smaller as the light he was staring at moved away from him. His arm reached out for the light. It stretched as if it was trying to pull it back. Soon it was completely gone and he was left to fall deeper into the darkness. The darkness faded away as he jerked awake by the feeling of small wet drops hitting him on the head. When his vision cleared from the sleep, he was immediately blinded by green and blue neon lights right above him. His back felt cold from the wet pavement that he had awoke on. Pain streaked through his body as he struggled to get to his feet. One hand was planted on the cold wall so he could balance himself. The cold wind that blew through the desolate city streets chilled him to the bone.

"So you have awakened..."

His blond head snapped in the direction that the voice had come from. He peered into the darkness. The voice's figure became clearer as he stepped out of the dark alleyway and into the light. He was clad in a black hooded jacket. His matching black boots stomped agianst the pavement as he came closer. The dark figure slowly lifted his head to look at the cloudy sky that continued to cry above them.

"Everyone has a purpose, but some purposes are more important than others. You have a very important purpose, Roxas..."

_"Roxas..."_

"Your purpose is to serve Organization XIII. Do you understand, Roxas?"

_"Roxas..."_

"I understand...," he muttered. He looked up at the now starry sky. It no longer cried out in pain, but it looked down upon Roxas and the hooded man. Its stars seemed to be like a million eyes winking at them.

"Here. Take this." Roxas looked back at the hooded man who was now holding a black robe like his. Roxas reluctantly took it. Now he was one of them. One of these 'Orginization XIII people.' "Come, Roxas. Let us get out of this rain." It started to rain agian. Roxas looked around, then he turned and followed the hooded man while slipping the black robe around his slender, cold body. They continued out of the alleyway and onto an even brighter street. Roxas's eyes were attracted to the tall, massive building that loomed over them as they walked past it. Down one more neon street and they reached their destination. A pale, transparent bridge appeared in front of them. The hooded man stepped onto it. Roxas stepped lightly onto it, making sure that it was real. Reluctantly, he followed the man onto the bridge and into the huge castle.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion," the man's deep voice echoed across the long marble halls.

"Castle Oblivion...," Roxas repeated. He looked back up at the hooded man. "Have I been here before?"

"Maybe. Come this way." The black clad man led Roxas down the marble hallway. Roxas's eyes shifted from door to door, each one having a name and number. "Here you go." Roxas looked up at the white marble door. It read: Roxas, XIII. Had they known that he was coming?

"This is mine?" he asked, timidly. The man merely nodded his head before turning to leave. Roxas looked up at the plaque above his door before grabbing the handle and turning it to reveal his room. It was a good size with a window seat, walk-in closet, twin bed and a desk. Almost everything was white except for the dark wooden desk and matching chair.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down. Gently, he ran his hand over the white comforter. It was soft and warm to his touch. Then he walked over to the closet. When Roxas opened it up, he wasn't very surprised that it was empty except for a another robe. Probably just in case his other one got dirty. After looking the closet over one more time, he moved onto the window seat. Something about sitting on the plush seat seemed to excite him. Then, taking the curtains in his hands, he pulled them back only to reveal the same crying night sky that he had walked through to get here. Was it always like this? Was it always raining and dreary? There was something about this whole place that seemed to bring his spirit down.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Meetings in ten minutes." The voice wasn't deep and rough like that cloaked guy that had brought him here. This voice was soft, even though it sounded serious. "Are you in there? I said, 'Meetings in ten minutes!'" it yelled like the door wasn't even there. Roxas got up from the window seat and headed to the door, but when he opened the door no one was there. He looked both ways down the hall.

"A meeting? Maybe I should try to find it," Roxas muttered to himself. He walked through the shiny marble hallways, looking up at the plaques above the door. Soon he came to a door thatread: 'Meeting Room'. He could here voices through the door.

"Well, where is he?"

"Who?"

Number 13!"

"I knocked on his door." It was that same voice that had called for him to come to the meeting. Roxas opened the door a little bit more and quietly stepped in. There were several people with the same black hooded cloaks as the guy that he had met before. They were all sitting around a huge retangular table. Suddenly one them noticed him. His longbrownhair twirled around as his head turned.

"Number 13, you're late," he said. His tone was commanding, but nonchalant. Roxas quickly looked around and took a seat with his name on it that was beside the skinny, blond woman. She appeared to be the only female in the room. "Since you're new here, maybe I should...introduce you to the others." Then he pointed each one out, say their name, "Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Ax-Axel? Where's Axel?" Marluxia asked, looking around the table.

"I think he's in the library," the blond, Demyx, answered.

"Agian? He never takes anything serious," Marluxia groaned. He stood up and shoved his chair back under the table. He headed out of the door, slamming the door behind. Demyx furrowed his eyebrows then he saw Roxas.

"I feel bad for you, being at the bottom of the Organization food chain," Demyx teased. "Oh well, at least you got Larxene down there with you."

"Shut it, Demyx!" she growled.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, blondie? I'm higher in rank than you," he countered.

"Would you two please stop fighting?" asked Luxord, who was massaging his temples. They seemed not to hear him because they kept on fighting.

"I wouldn't care if you were the Superior. You're still a childish moron," she quipped.

"Yeah, but I'm still higher in rank." He moved his chair over when he saw her eyes flash like lightening. Suddenly, Roxas, who was watching the whole scene out of interest, was knocked over by a huge blast of fire that erupted from the meeting room door.

"So did I miss anything?" Roxas, along with a few other Organization members, looked up to see a fiery red head standing in the doorway with one hand on his hips. He only smirked and made his way over to a fallen chair. He picked it up and sat down, propping his feet up on the clean marble table.

"Axel, you're late."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Who made you the Superior, Saix?" Axel asked the blue-haired man at the other side of the table. Saix only sat back and blew some air out of his lower lip which only made Axel smirk more.

"So, you think that being late for a meeting is okay?" They turned around and saw a very mad Marluxia. He walked over to where Axel was sitting. "So do you?"

"So course not Marly. I'm soooooo sorry for missing your meeting. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"As a matter of fact you can. I called this meeting to introduce our newest member, Number XIII, Roxas, and you, Axel, will be his mentor." That got Axel's attention.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. Marulxia smirked at Axel's reaction.

"Is it too much for you Axel? Surely you can take care of a mere child."

"Of course I can," Axel stated matter-of-factly, sitting up straighter.

"Good. Since you agree, meeting is adjourned," Marluxia quipped, still smirking at Axel's dismay. But no one even seemed to notice the look on Roxas's face.

* * *

Roxas walked back to his room, or at least what he thought was his room. The white halls seemed to go on forever and ever. Finally he reached the room that said his name. At least he thought it was his name. 

"So I gotta babysit you?" Roxas whirled around to see the same red head from the meeting room. His green eyes seemed to stare right through Roxas. "Well, let's get one thing straight. You do what I tell you and everything will be okay." And with that he was gone, leaving Roxas standing in the cold, white marble halls of Castle Oblivion.

**_AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying, I swear. _**


	3. Not Just Another Nobody

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_Note: In this story, Axel is a little younger. He's about 16 or 17._**

**_A Nobody's Heart_**

**_Ch. 3: Not Just Another Nobody_**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl_**

Green eyes stared at the ceiling with hatred. Why did he have to take care of some puny kid? He hated kids even though he had been one before. At least he thought he had been one. He couldn't really remember. He couldn't even remember when he had been one of them. One of the somebodies. But, deep inside his heartless soul, he remembered being somewhere bright and sunny. He had been there with a few other people. People he had called his friends. Axel's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed when he answered the door. It was Saix. Axel just stared at his emotionless face before Saix finally answered.

"I was sent to tell you that Marluxia wants to see you," hereplied flatly. Axel only grunted at the news and made his way around Saix, heading toward the meeting room. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to that they were the only ones there. He sat down, still staring at Marluxia.

"I called you here to explain about the newmember. I feel that it is essential for you to understand the importance of our little guest," Marluxia said.

"What's so important of the kid? He looks like he can't even fight good."

"He may be small in stature, but he is of great importance. He is the legendary Keyblade master's nobody." Axel watched as the corners fo Marluxia's mouth curled. Axel must have looked like he had just been stricken by lightning.

"You have been given a very important assignment. I expect you to do well and if you do, you will be rewarded," Marluxia commanded. Axel smiled and nodded. He liked the way this was going.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be going," Axel stated politely. Then he got up from his chair and headed out into the hall. A sly smile formed on his lips. He had plans for that kid. Then he turned and headed back to his room.

* * *

Roxas poked his head out from behind the white door, his cerulean eyes switching back and forth nervously. When he was sure that no one was around, he carefully stepped into the hall. A slight rumbling noise came from his belly. His hands flew up as if trying to quiet it down. Then he looked down the hall. Where could the kitchen be? Another sound erupted from his empty tummy. Stealthily, he made his way down the hall in search for food. There had to be a kitchen in this stupid maze. 

Roxas finally chose to head left. He looked around cautiously as he sneaked through the never-ending halls until he reached a dead end. There was no other doors in sight so, with a sigh, he opened the door. This was definitely not the kitchen. His eyes wondered over to where a small girl sat in the middle of the plain white room. She was hovered above something.

She looked up from her drawing and noticed Roxas. Their matching eyes met.Her hair flashed red, but then he realized that it was blond, kind of a lighter color than his. She smiled at him. Her smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a heavy rain shower.

"Are you lost?" Her voice was soft and mellow.

"Um...I was looking for the kitchen," he replied shyly.

She smiled agian. "Well this definitely isn't the kitchen."

Roxas barely cracked a smile. "Yeah."

"The kitchen is down the hall and to the left," she explained. He nodded and backed out the door. When he was back in the hall, he couldn't help but smile at himself then he headed down the hall and turned left. When he reached the kitchen, he peeked inside to make sure that no one else was in there. After making sure that no one else was there, he stepped inside. It really did look different than the rest of the castle with its blue and white tile floors, but the walls were the same.

Roxas made his way over to the cabinet and opened it up only to find it empty. He checked all of the other cabinets and even the refridgerator. Nothing. There was no food in this place.

"You must be really hungry to go through all of the effort to search each cabinets." Roxas turned around. It was the same red head from the meeting room. "Are you hungry? Cuz' if you are, you can have some of this!"

Suddenly, two wheels of fire formed in Axel's hands and he hurled them toward Roxas. Instincively, Roxas held out his hands. When he opened his eyes, he was taken aback to see two weapons of his own. He could feel the power radiating off of them. One stood for never-ending darkness and the other stood for a promise that would never be broke. He looked back at Axel who was just standing there with his chakrams in his hand.

"So, the legend is true. You are the Keyblade master." he smirked.

"Key...blade," he muttered. Roxas felt a tugging sensation coming from them. They seemed to want him to fight. He looked back at Axel. His green eyes met Roxas's blue ones. He gripped the blades tightly in hid hands and charged at Axel. There weapons clashed. Roxax swiped at Axel and hit him. Axel flipped over Roxas and hit him in the back of his neck. Then Roxas spun around and knocked a chakram out of Axel's hand. Then he charged at Axel and pinned him agianst the wall.

"You sure can fight for such a little dude," Axel smirked.

"It doesn't matter what size I am, I can still wipe the floor with your ass."

Axel's smirk only grew wider as he replied, "You may be big enough to kick mine, but you can never beat the Superior." Then, as Axel's hands began to heat up, he added, "Got it memorized?" And with a blast of heat, he sent Roxas flying agianst the wall. Right before he faded into unconciouness, Roxas remembered the face of the blond girl. He knew that she's not another nobody.

**_AN: IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, PLEASE REVEIW._**


	4. Drawn Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_A Nobody's Heart_**

**_Ch. 4: Drawn Memories_**

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
_**

_Everybody has memories. Thereare good and bad ones; ones that you would always love and cherish and ones that you just couldn't help but want to forget. Everyone has memories, even if you're a nobody._

Namine's blue eyes stared at the blank piece of paper that she was preparing to draw on. Then she knew what to draw. Her hand sketched lightly on the paper. When she finished her work of art, she held it in the air to admire it. Two boys held hands. One of them had spiky brown hair and he wore colorful clothing and a just as colorful smile while the other was quite different. He had equally spiky hair, but his clothes were all black and he had a serious expression.

Namine smiled. She knew that the blond had a fun side to him too. She had seen him smile for herself. Sure it was weak and unsure, but it was still a smile; like a glimmer of light shining through the darkness. Still, she hardly ever saw him smile since he arrived at Castle Oblivion about amonth ago. Matters had only gotten worse when the word about Roxas about being the Keyblade wielder had gotten out around the marble mansion. Xemnas had put him in special training with Xigbar, one of the toughest fighters there. Xigbar would be merciless on the young blonde.

Namine continued to leaf through the pages of her notebook until she came to a page that seemed to suit her. She had drawn it the first night that she had came here. It was of a small island. Everything was green except for the sand and water. Waves lapped agianst the sandy beach and palm trees protruded from the ground. Built into the trees,a tree house reached up into the sky. Another building was off to the side, a bridge was built onto it, leading onto a smaller island where a paopu tree provided shadefor it.Namine had drawn it from memory, her memory. This was the place that she remembered the most. . She remembered the boys from the island. They had always been rivals but friends.

She turned to the next couple of pages. One name came to her mind: Riku. She knew him. She remembered him really well. He had unusual silver hair and captivating sea green eyes. He was one of the boys that had lived on the island she remembered. He was so mysterious one moment then his eyes would shine with laughter.She knew that he had a great destiny, but it had beenchanged ever since he opened his heart to darkness. He was the real Keyblade wielder.

The next page that she turned to had three people. Okay, a person, a duck and a dog, or at least what she thought was a dog. They were best friends. The person was actually the other boy from the island: Sora. He also had a special destiny. He was the one the held the key. Whenever Riku had given his heart to the darkness, Sora had been chosen to be the Keyblade Master. Now he traveled around with Donald and Goofy. How did she know their names? She didn't know how, but she just did. She was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

The door opened to reveak Marluxia. "Larxene needs to see you on Level 9. She said something about testing."

"Um...okay. Tell her that I'll be there in a minute," Namine said, her head dropping. Marluxia didn't even bother to answer as he left her alone. Namine turned to the last page of her notebook. It had a very simple picture, but the meaning was very strong. Red hair framed the face of the young girl on the page. She couldn't see her eyes because they were closed, but she knew the true color. They were blue like hers. They were special. Usually they were filled with laughter and happiness, but ever since her heart had been stolen the laughter was gone. Namine knew her name. The red head's name was Kairi. Kairi was special just like Sora and Riku. She had been originally born in a small town named Radiant Garden, but she had moved to the Destiny Islands where her own destiny was decided when she met the two boys. They had grown up together playing on the island. They had always been together until the night the Heartless had attacked. The night Kairi had lost her heart. That had been the night Namine had made her way through Deep Dive City, only to be found by one of the Orginization members. Then she had been brought to the Castle where she had been the given the title 'witch'. That had also been the night when Sora's and Riku's fates had also been decided.

Suddenly, Namine's head snapped up, her eyes shaking. She had felt that twinge agian. It felt like a heart beat. "Sora?"Her lips whispered.

* * *

Across the castle, Roxas lay in his room. He had just come back from another exhausting exercise with Xigbar. He had never been this tired in his life. They had worked on different types of combat. Too bad Roxas wasn't much of a fighter. His breathing slowed and his eyes shut automatically. Just when he was about to slip into the oblivion of sleep, Roxas jolted awake. His breathing increased dramatically and his hand flew up to his heart. Something was going on. Had he just felt a heartbeat? "Sora?" His lips whispered.

**_AN: Sorry its a little short but I worked all night on it. If you want me to continue, please tell me what you think in a nice long reveiw. Thanks. Luv ya._**


	5. A Day With Axel

_**A Nobody's Heart**_

_**Ch: 5: A Day With Axel**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

"Hey! Wake up!" Roxas jumped out of bed at the sound of banging on his door and landed on the floor. He shook his head, his blond hair spiking out everywhere. He slipped on a black t-shirt and headed over to the door. When Roxas opened the door, he smiled at the sight of his best friend resting agianst the door frame.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said. The red head smirked and ran a hand through his bushy mane.

"Hey kid. You sleeping in agian?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname. Axel had given it to him since he was the youngest member.

"Hehe. Guess so."

"Okay, c'mon."

"Huh? But I have training in one hour."

"Screw training. We're goin' somewhere else," Axel scoffed.

"Fine. Let me get dressed."

"C'mon. You look great to me," Axel quipped, smirking at the sight of the blond in black boxers with hearts on them.

"Shut up, Axel." Axel let out a short laugh as Roxas slipped on his Organization robe.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked after emerging from his room.

"You'll see," Axel smirked. His emerald eyes shined with playfulness.

Roxas only sighed and followed the pyro through a dark portal. At the other end of the portal, they stepped out and Roxas's head was immediately pummeled by millions of raindrops.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked. Axel rolled his eyes at the blond's stupidity.

"Deep Dive City. You've been here how many times and you have to ask that question. Even though your heart is gone, you still have a brain kid," Axel said.

"I know that," Roxas retorted dumbly.

"Lord I swear. Sometimes I think that Demyx's stupidity rubbed off on you. Nevermind. Just come on."

Roxas rolled his sapphire eyes and reluctantly followed the red head. They cut down an alleyway and onto a main street. Roxas was surprised to find no Heartless, but maybe they weren't attacking because it was only Roxas and Axel. He wasn't quite sure. When they finally stopped, Roxas looked up at the neon sign above the doorway and his eyes widened.

"A-Axel, what is this place?"

"You'll see," he repeated. Roxas followed Axel into the building.

Music flooded Roxas's ears and his eyes had to adjust because it was darker inside than out. He followed Axel and sat down at what he thought he made out to be a bar.

"Two Strawberry Daiquiries(sp?) please," Axel said resting an elbow on the bar.

"Axel, why are we here? I'm not allowed to drink."

"Relax, kid. You need to stop being so stiff and lighten up. A few drinks will do you good. Anyways, you're allowed to be in here cuz' you're with me."

When their drinks arrived, Roxas only stared at it while Axel chugged his down. He lifted the glass to his mouth and took a sip. His eyes widened as the drink flowed down his throat. Axel looked over and smirked when he saw Roxas drink the whole Daiquiri in one swallow.

"Two more," Axel said when the waitress came back.

An hour and twelve Daiquiries later, Axel couldn't help but fall to the floor and laugh his ass off as Roxas spun around on the bar stool and sung 'Raindrops Are Fallin' On My Head'. Axel finally got Roxas calmed down enough to get him out the door and down the street. A smirk crossed Axel's face when they reached their destination.

"Hey Roxas," Axel whispered in his best friend's ear, "remember when you wanted that motorcycle, but Xemnas wouldn't let you have it." Roxas eagerly nodded his head(which he was clearly out of).

Axel smirked and lifted up the garage door that they were standing in front of. They made their way into the garage and Axel turned on the light, revealing two motorcycles.

Letting out a squeal, Roxas ran and jumped on the seat of the bike, turning the knobs and moving it left and right as if he was actually riding. Axel threw the keys to Roxas. They started up the bikes and rode out onto the road.

Roxas shifted his weight and rounded a corner. Axel went straight down the road. They crossed paths and raced each other down the road. When they reached the Memory's Skyscraper and rode around in circles. Their paths entertwined as they rode circled each other.

Axel stopped and turned his bike toward the skyscraper. He revved it up and rode up the skyscraper. When Roxas turned to see Axel's bike making its way full speed up the skyscraper, he revved his bike up and followed him.

They raced up the skyscraper. Roxas pressed his body agianst the bike and revved it up agian. Fire shot out of the end of the bike. Axel held out one hand behind him and fired it up. He shot past Roxas reached the top. Roxas reached the top next and parked his bike beside Axel's. He turned to see the pyro sitting on the edge of the building, his leather boot clad feet swinging in the air.

"So was that fun or what?" Axel asked between heavy breathes.

"Hell yeah," Roxas replied, taking a seat next to the red head. Axel lifted his head back and let out a laugh.

"You're okay, kid."

"Thanks."

"Ya know, whenever you first came here, I was afraid that you would become another prick like Xemnas. But I was wrong. You turned out okay."

"When I came here, I didn't think that we would be best friends. Acutally, when I came here, I didn't think much about anything. It was like, I dunno, like Xemnas knew everything and he controlled me. But not anymore. You taught me how to think for myself. Thanks Axel."

"No problem, kid."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Why?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I"m not."

"You are not."

"I am too...HEY!"

Axel let out a short humorless laugh. "You've had too many Daiquiries, kid."

"Whatever."

"What do you mean whatever?" When Roxas didn't respond, Axel turned around. He smiled when he saw the blond leaning back agianst the bike, snoring. Axel got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed Roxas. He held out his hand and a portal appeared. He stepped through and emerged in Roxas's room. He laid the blond on the bed, and covered him up. When he was about to head out the door, he looked back and smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let him have all of those Daiquiries. He'll have a major hangover in the morning. Oh well, I'll just blame Demyx as usual." He let out one more laugh then headed to his own room.

AN: Sorry if this was short, I have had major writer's block. I am also sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been having some problems at home and I just can't seem to think straight sometimes. Also, if you like my story please reveiw and tell me your thoughts.


	6. Even A Nobody Can Love

_**A Nobody's Heart**_

_**Ch.6: Even A Nobody Can Love**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

Namine stared out the massive window of the Twilight's View. Her deep blue eyes scanned the skies, then she lifted her head to look up at the heart-shaped moon. Xemnas said that it was supposed to be Kingdom Hearts, but she somehow doubted that.

"Namine!" The blonde whirled around and saw Marluxia making his way toward her, his black Organization robe dragging the ground.

"Yes, Marluxia?" she asked respectfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of that Keyblade weilder?"

"I already did as you asked. I already switched the memories in his heart," she replied.

"Did you make sure that they were good and mixed up?"

"Yes."

"Good." With that said and done, he opened a portal and escaped into the darkness.

She turned back to the view. The moonlight cast a silver glow on her face, making her blonde hair look almost white. Then her head dropped. Why had she done it? Just right about now the Keyblade Master would be walking through Castle Oblivion searching for his friends. In his heart, his memories were all fake thanks to her. Why did she feel bad about it? Because it wasn't really her he loved.

"Hi Namine." She whirled around and saw Roxas.

"Hi. Where did you come from?" Roxas closed his eyes for a moment and thought.

"I dunno. I can't remember." Namine let out a short laugh.

"I know that. I meant what room did you come from."

"Oh! I just got done with training."

"Xigbar?" she asked frowning.

"Nope. Axel. Axel's a way better teacher than Xigbar. He's always like, 'Dude, you can't fight. Dude, don't run away.' Heh. I don't run away from him. I run away from his stupidity."

"Roxas!" Namine laughed, hitting Roxas on the arm playfully. Roxas grinned.

"So, what are you doing up here all alone?" Roxas asked after they had stopped laughing.

Namine turned back to the window and gazed back up at the moon. "Nothing."

"Hmm. Say, Namine, do you remember about who you were before you became a Nobody?"

"No."

"Heh. Me neither. I sometimes wonder if half of the Nobodies do."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Namine asked.

"Huh?"

"The view."

"Oh. Heh. I guess. Maybe that's why they call it Twilight's View."

"Maybe."

"So you're part of the Organization right?"

"Yes."

"What do you do? I never see you fighting. Do you use magic or something?"

"No. I don't do anything."

"Okay." Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas turned around to look back at Namine. Their eyes locked and they looked almost transparent in the moonlight.

"Don't ever let someone tell you that your nobody."

"But...We are Nobodies."

"Yes. But you're somebody. No matter what Xemnas says. Even though you don't have a heart. You'll always be sombody to me."

"Namine..." His head dropped and a tear fell from his eye.

"Roxas..."

"Heh. You'll always be somebody to me too, Namine."

"Roxas, do you think that Nobody's can love?"

"Hm. Sure I guess. We may not hearts but we have souls. So I guess we can love from our souls."

"Namine!"

Their heads turned around to see Marluxia making his way toward them. He pushed Roxas to the side and whispered something in Namine's ear.

"Roxas, I gotta go."

"But...Namine..."

"Don't worry. I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied disappointed. He looked back up and saw Namine was gone.

Sighing, he rested his elbows on the railing and continued to start out the window. Stars twinkled like a million eyes and the moon cast its shadowy glare.

"Hey kiddo."

Without turning around, Roxas replied, "Hey Axel."

"Lord, what's wrong with you?" His tone grew more serious and he added, "Did someone do something to you?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong with you? You still feeling that hangover from last week?"

"No, but I still can't believe that you blamed it on Demyx." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, well he had it comin' to him. Especially after he stole my Moogle plushie," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. But anyways, what's wrong with you?"

Roxas sighed and looked back up Axel, his electrifying blue eyes meeting Axel's stunning green ones. "Axel, can a...can a Nobody love?"

"What!" Axel yelled.

"I asked if a Nobody could love."

"Listen kid, its...uh...I'm...I'm not that way," Axel stuttered.

"Axel, you idiot!" Roxas hit Axel upside the head. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what did you mean it?" Axel asked, rubbing his sore head.

" I dunno. Just answer the damn question."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your boxers in a bunch. Lord. Now what was the question agian?"

"Okay. For the last time, can a Nobody love? Got it memorized?"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Who cares about the damn pick-up line?"

"Alright, alright. Can a Nobody love? Can a Nobody love?" Axel asked himself.

"Well can we!" Roxas yelled.

"Um...Hang on. Let me think. Can a Nobody love? Can a Nobody love?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Okay. No."

"Huh? What do you mean by no? Can't a Nobody love?"

"No."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To make Demyx sceam in pain." Roxas watched as Axel formed a fireball in his hand and disappeared into a portal, laughing.

Roxas's head dropped and he slumped back agianst the window. Was it true that a Nobody couldn't love? Then why did he feel something for Namine? He lifted his head, his blue eyes shone like fire. He didn't care what other people thought or said. Somewhere deep in his heartless body he knew that even a Nobody could love.


	7. Choices and Broken Hearts

_**A Nobody's Heart**_

_**Ch.7: Choices and Broken Hearts**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl  
**_

Roxas pressed up agianst the wall. His ears took in the whole conversation that was taking place on the other side of the door. His eyes shifted at the sound of what he was hearing.

"He has closed the door...Ansem is dead."

"The Keyblade...It has more power than I thought. And Kairi?"

"She has returned to the island. But the boy is still out there somewhere."

"Sora?"

"Yes. He is still needed. But it seems that he will need his other half to do so."

"Roxas?"

"Precisely."

Kairi? Sora? Other half? Keyblade?

"Yes. Roxas is the other half of Sora, so therefore, he holds half of Sora's power. We need Sora to have full power if we are to complete and whole agian."

"He is Sora's Nobody? I didn't know that Sora was a Heartless."

"He was once, but his heart proved stronger than we thought."

Heartless? Nobody?

Roxas slowly back away from the door, not believing what he was hearing. He turned around and ran through the cold white halls of Castle Oblivion. Thoughts raced through his head. He had to get out of there. Suddenly, he hit the floor with a thud. He looked up saw Axel. Axel offered a hand to Roxas who accepted.

"Hey, whatcha running from?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. I...I gotta go," Roxas replied hastily, running around Axel. Axel reached out for him and caught him by the wrist. Axel grimaced when he felt Roxas flinch at his touch.

"Kid, what is wrong with you? Did Xemnas say something? Or Demyx? I swear if he hurt you, he'll die!" Axel shouted, his chakrams forming in his hands.

"No its...Its not that."

"Then what is it?" Axel asked, his chakrams disappearing.

"It's nothing!" Roxas broke past Axel and headed downt the hallway.

Axel leaned back agianst the wall and crossed his arms. Something was wrong with his best friend, but what? Had he said something? Was it the Daiquiris? No. That had been about two weeks ago. He sighed. Something was wrong with that kid and he had to find out.

- - -

Roxas ran down the corridor and cut left. He wasn't really sure why he was running, but he knew that he had to go. Even if it meant leaving Axel and...and Namine. He skidded to a stop. Namine.

Don't ever let someone tell you that your nobody.

"Namine..."

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He continued running down the hall. When he reached the entrance, he stopped and looked down at the ravine that seperated him from the rest of Deep Dive City. Suddenly, a transparent blue pathway appeared. He ran across, never looking back.

- - -

Namine stared out the massive windows of the Twilight View. Her eyes shifted from the sky downward where she saw him running. He was breathing hard and sweat shined on his face in the moonlight.

She knew why he was running. He was running away from being somebody.

As he disapeared around the corner, a single tear rolled down her pale cheek and fell to the floor.

- - -

He stopped and rested his hand on the stone wall. He had ran all the way through the rainy streets of Deep Dive City and needed to take a breath.

"So you're leaving." Roxas whirled around to see Axel leaning agianst the wall.

"It's my choice, Axel."

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!' he yelled.

"No one would miss me," Roxas replied sullenly.

"That's not true." He watched as Roxas walked away then added, "I would."

- - -

Roxas pulled his hood over his head. Tonight brought back memories of the first night that he had come to Deep Dive City. It had rained that night.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked over. Out of the ground, a shadow emerged. Its yellow eyes seemed to stare at his soul. Suddenly a sea of Heartless surrounded him. In a flash of light, Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared. He slashed at them and hit two.

His gaze lifted as two pink hearts lifted into the air then disappeared to Kingdom Hearts. He blocked as three more charged at him, but he was knocked down. He looked up and saw a someone on top of the skyscraper above him.

He wore an Organization style robe with the hood pulled down and his long, silver hair shined in the moonlight. Roxas couldn't see his eyes because of the black blindfold covering them.

Roxas made his way through the sea of Heartless and up the building. The blindfolded man ran down the other side. Roxas drew back hurtled the Oblivion. The man caught it with ease.

As they passed, Roxas knew that the man was staring at him even with the blindfold on. Once he reached the top of skyscraper, he turned and ran back down. Once at the bottom, he slashed through the Heartless. Then he turned and faced the blindfolded man. Roxas charged at the man and knocked him back with the Oathkeeper.

"Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?" the blindfolded man cried.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled as he brought down the Keyblade.

With the Oblivion back in his hands, the Keyblades disappeared and he ran and cut down the alleyway, never looking back. It was his choice.

AN: Sorry if this chap. was a little short. But its cool right?


	8. Between Reality and Imagination

_**A Nobody's Heart**_

_**Ch. 8: Between Reality and Imagination**_

**_By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl_**

Rain pattered down on the blond's head as he made his way through the outskirts of the city. That last battle had left him with several cuts and bruises; his robe was soaking wet and tattered. Thoughts ran throught Roxas's mind as he wondered aimlessly. Now that he had escaped the Organization, where would he go? Would they eventually catch him?

If he was a Nobody, why did he have the Keyblades? He didn't even have a heart, but the fact that he was just a part of a plan to use Sora hurt him. He was too busy thinking to notice where he was going. Pain streaked through his body as something hard came down on his neck. The pain was soon overtaken by darkness as he slipped into unconciousness.

- - -

"What are you going to do with him?"

"He'll be fine here. At least until I can use him."

"And Namine?"

"As we speak, she is tying Sora's memories back together."

"Sora..."

- - -

The sun filtered in and hit Roxas's face. His eyeslids fluttered open revealing deep cerulean eyes. He squinted as the light became brighter.

"Roxas!"

Roxas opened the window right above his bed and looked down. A smiled tugged at his lips when he saw his friends standing outside. He waved then jumped out of bed. Quickly, he got dressed in his usual attire and headed out the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked grinning.

"We were just heading to the skate park. Wanna come?' Pence invited.

"Uh, sure. Let me just grab my skateboard."

Roxas ran back into his house and found his black and white skateboard lying up agianst wall. He grabbed it and headed back out to join his friends. When he arrived back outside, he examined them for a minute.

Hayner was leaning agianst the wall, holding his skateboard under his arm. The skull on the bottom seemed to glare at Roxas agianst the greeb camo background. Pence held a chili dog in one hand and his blue and red skateboard in the other one. The sign on the bottom of the skateboard matched the one on the front of his shirt. When Roxas looked at Olette, she smiled and he smiled back. Her skateboard was orange with yellow flowers.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Hayner asked hurriedly, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Sure. Let's go."

When they arrived, Roxas wasn't surprised to see the whole place swarming with kids, either eating Sea Salt Ice Cream or skateboarding. Hayner headed over to the halfpipe.

"Hey Roxas, are you just gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna skate?"

"I'm skating."

Roxas ran over to halfpipe and stood beside Hayner. They looked at each other and smiled but instead of seeing Hayner, he saw a red head staring back at him. He quickly shook his head and looked back at Hayner smiling at him. He smiled back and rode down the halfpipe.

Roxas leaned forward as he plummeted down the halfpipe. Suddenly, he could feel something in his hands. He looked down and noticed that he was no longer on his skateboard but a motorcycle. He was no longer on the halfpipe but riding down a skyscraper.

He looked back at where Hayner was supposed to be but it was the same red head he had just seen. The red head was riding beside and he looked over and smiled at Roxas.

Roxas closed his eyes, but when he opened them agian he was met by the cement of the of halfpipe. Hayner rode over to him and helped Roxas up.

"Are you okay, dude?" Hayner asked worriedly. "I've never seen you wipe out like that."

"Roxas!" They turned to see Pence and Olette skating down to meet them.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Pence asked.

"Hayner already asked me that and, yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe you guys should rest."

"Yeah, come on, Rox. Let's go get something to eat," Hayner said, placing a hand on his stomach.

They climbed out of the halfpipe and headed over to the food counter. After ordering Sea Salt Ice Cream and pizza, they headed over to a table and sat down.

"So Roxas, what happened to you back there? Or was your face magnetized to the ground?"

"Shut up, Hayner. I just fell. That's all."

"Sure. You just decided to fall face first on the halfpipe."

"Hayner, leave him alone."

"Sorry, Olette," he muttered. He knew better than to mess with her, escpecially when it came to Roxas.

"Guys, I gotta go. My head's really starting to hurt," Roxas said, holding his head.

"Are sure that you're going to be okay? Do you need us to take you home?" Pence asked.

Roxas gave a weak smile. "No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go home and lay down."

They watched as he grabbed his skateboard and made his way down the hill. They could only hope that he would be okay.

- - -

_What's going on with me? Who was that guy back there? Was he even there? I dunno. It must be my imagination. Weird._

Roxas made his way down the hill. He raised his hand to his head and pain streaked through his body as he fell to the ground. He looked up and was met by emerald green ones. He closed his eyes and slipped into unconciousness just as the red head whispered, "Don't worry kid. I'll make it all stop."

- - -

"Sora..."

"He's fine." Riku whirled around just in time to see Namine step into the room.

She walked past Riku and placed a hand on the glass flower bud that held Sora. Her blue eyes stared at his shut ones. She looked at him as if he would awaken then, but she knew that he wouldn't.

"What did you do to him?" Riku asked, his aqua eyes shining angerily.

"Nothing. He's just taking a long nap and soon he'll wake up. Then he can go home."

"When?" Riku shouted.

"Soon. But the time between reality and imagination is different. I would say about a year."

"A year?"

"Yes. I know that you miss him, but you're not the only one that lost his best friend." Her gaze shifted over to where Axel leaned up agianst the wall.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I am trying to update some more of my stories and it takes awhile to type all of this but surprisingly this is one of my easiest fanfictions to write. If you like it review, if you hate it still review. Also, if you like this story and are as much of Kingdom Hearts obsessed weirdo as me, then check out my story The Chosen Ones. If you like that story, review it, if you hate it, review it. I'll update next week.


	9. Bonded

_**A Nobody's Heart**_

_**Ch. 9: Bonded**_

_**By: CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl**_

Roxas's sapphire eyes burned angrily as he stared at the red clad hologram. Everything that had happened in the last few days had been all a lie. His friends, the town, even his memories.

Now he faced the truth. He was what you would call a Nobody. One without a heart, one without feelings. If he didn't have feelings, then why was he so angry.

What he angry with himself or the fact that he didn't really exist? What about the girl? The blond one. She had said that they were half of a Nobody. Was that even possible?

More feelings crowded his mind. Fear, sadness, and...and love. Fear that he might just disappear into the darkness and never come back. Sadness that he never got to say good-bye to his friends even though they were just figments. And love. Why love? Was he in love with the blond girl? Somewhere in the back of his mind, memories floated around aimlessly about her.

The feelings subsided and were replaced by the same burning anger. Roxas let out a yell and slashed repeatedly at the Diz hologram.

His body shuddered as fatigue washed over him. He looked back up and his now tired eyes met the piercing yellow eyes of the man that had just broke his unreal heart by telling him he didn't matter.

"Come over here."

"I hate you so much..." Roxas trailed off, his voice shaky.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far to good for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas yelled as he ran and cut through the hologram one last time.

He watched as it disappeared and the mechinal petals of the pod holding Sora opened. Roxas sighed and looked into the face of his Somebody.

"Sora..."

As he continued to look at him, he walked closer to the pod. He could feel his own imaginary heart being pulled back to Sora.

"You're lucky. I guess my summer vacation is...over."

As the last words left his lips, everything went black and he could feel the beat of a heart inside of him.

* * *

Everything he felt, Roxas felt too. As the moon of Kingdom Hearts glowed down upon them, he could see as the redhead made her way to them. He had seen her before. She was Namine's Somebody. 

Sora loved her and Roxas did too. Or was it Namine he loved? Did it really matter? They were both the same, or would be in a few minutes. He could feel his heart beat faster as Namine appeared.

"Thank you, Namine." Roxas and Sora watched as Kairi walked over and spoke to Namine. Even the sound of their voices were the same.

"Sure." He watched as he made her way over to him. "See? We met agian like I promised."

"You said we'd meet agian, but when we did, we might not recognize each other," Roxas said.

His voice echoed out of Sora's body and he could feel himself pull away from Sora's as he stepped out. His appearance was faint, but still there.

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you."

"Mmm...it's strange," She replied thoughtfully.

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." She trailed off, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"So we can be together agian!" she shouted.

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked, standing beside him.

"Uh. yeah!" he replied, blushing slightly.

Namine smiled and took Kairi's hand. Kairi glowed faintly and Namine was gone. They were one finally. Kairi could feel Namine's soul inside her as Namine could feel Kairi's heart. Her heart.

"Look sharp!"

Sora jumped slightly at the sound of his Other's voice. He looked at Roxas and it was like looking in a mirror. They grasped each other's hand Sora closed his eyes as the glow surrounded him and disappeared. When he opened his eyes, Roxas was gone, but he could still feel him.

* * *

As they fell, Roxas could feel Sora's heart speed up. When they crashed into the water, memories filled his head of swimming and diving. Sora's head burst from the water and Riku and him swam toward the shore. 

He sped up as he saw Kairi, but was met by the laughing faces of Goofy and Donald. They hugged and Sora shook his wet head as Goofy kissed him on the cheek good-naturedly. Then, his sapphire eyes looked up and met Kairi's. But as Sora looked at Kairi's smiling face, Roxas looked at Namine's.

They were no longer Nobodies. They were Somebodies. Roxas could feel his heart beat in time with Namine's. They had been joined once when Kairi's heart had rested in Sora's body. Now as they looked at each other, they could feel their own hearts beat.

AN: That is the final chapter of A Nobody's Heart. Sorry if the ending sucked. I know it was short and I don't have an excuse for it this time. If you like this, go read my fanfiction Kingdom Hearts: A New Age. And don't forget to review.


End file.
